


The five people Arya Stark might have slept with the night before the battle of Winterfell  and the one she did

by Marcus_S



Series: Arya Stark's Multiverse [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, clitoral stimulation, missing condom, virginal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_S/pseuds/Marcus_S
Summary: or The Sex Education of Arya Stark Part 3
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Podrick Payne & Arya Stark, Podrick Payne/Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark
Series: Arya Stark's Multiverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779334
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> GRR Martin owns the characters
> 
> © Marcus Stanson 2020

Herself If you really think you’re going to die tomorrow this takes nerves of steel. Arya my well have had nerves of steel in many situations but this one was just a bit too much.

Sansa Her sister was probably going to be as stressed as she was if not worse. Arya was going to risk her life, Sansa was going to ask other people to risk theirs on her orders.

Jon Snow Her name was Stark not Lannister and tonight she wanted more than a brotherly cuddle.

Podrick Payne He’d spent long enough watching her, but she wasn’t sure faced with the open request he’d have the nerve. She also suspected he might not have the experience. Tonight wasn’t the time for an ignorant fumble that might go wrong.

Gendry Waters She knew Gendry would say yes, she knew he would be kind and understanding, she was sure it would feel good but she also knew he would almost certainly ask her to marry him afterwards. She knew she’d be using him and hurting him and wasn’t that callous.

Which really only left one option. She found him wedged behind some barrels in a store room, tucked up on himself, with his hand wrapped round his rampant cock.

“Old habits die hard then”.

“Fuckin’ hells and hades wolf girl, can’t a man get a bit of privacy round here”.

“You could if you asked nicely”.

The look on his face said he suspected what was coming next, but he was going to make her say it. She wasn’t ready to talk at this point so she squatted down at his feet, put her hand over his and started to stroke him quite fast. His mouth came open, he’d obviously been only a stroke or two short of completion when she’d come round the corner because he closed his eyes, moaned, bucked his hips and exploded a string of white cream onto her jerkin. She kept going with short strokes pulled hard at the base of cock in time with the spurts coming out of it until he was reduced to an oozing blob, then wiped her hand down his breeches. “Now I’ve got your attention I want to talk and I want to ask you to do me a big favour and I do mean ask because I want it to be done willingly because you want to, not because you feel it’s any sense of duty”.

“Willingly, like I’ve just willingly been wanked off”.

“No a lot more willingly than that. Don’t pretend you’re feeling aggrieved by what I just did. I know it’s not exactly the way my mother would have said I should do it, but you said yourself the alternative is a sticky mess in your bedding”.

“Whereas now I’ve got a sticky mess on my clothing; you’re not selling this idea very well wolf girl”.

She sat down on his lap and curled herself into a foetal ball against his chest. He realised she was shaking, her body vibrating against him. He wrapped his arms round her, she tilted her face up to look at him.

“I’m scared, I don’t think we can win tomorrow and even if we do I don’t think a lot of us are coming home. It’s different when it’s me and someone else, even two or three others, there’ll be so many of us, it feels like who survives will be too much of a lottery”.

“Welcome to my world wolf girl; and you’re right, I’m perfectly confident I can take any bastard who faces up to me, but the random flying arrow, some blow from behind, the bunch of men banging into me who knock me over to get trampled to death in the crush”. He shrugged, “But that’s what I do and if you don’t want to go and hide in the cellars, and I don’t expect for a second you will, then yes tomorrow’s going to be bloody risky and fucking scary and if we both survive don’t come near me afterwards or I’ll pin you to the wall and fuck you silly with your feet a foot off the ground before I bother to say hello and I’m not the only one who might. Surviving a battle can make a man feel very horny”.

“That’s the real reason I came to see you. If I’m going to die tomorrow I want to have done it once before I go. I’m not an innocent child, but I’ve never had a man inside me and I want to know what it feels like at least once. Remember when we rode away from the Eyrie I said I’d come and find you and pin you to the bed, well I want to make good on my promise”.

“Gods girl you’re barely old enough”.

“I’ve flowered, not often I’ll grant you, it’s not regular, but it’s happened so I’m old enough and seriously if I’m dead by this time tomorrow, if the Night King's White Walkers have ripped me into pieces it’s hardly going to matter is it”.

“And why me, I’ve seen Podrick Payne watching you like a lovesick puppy and the smith, what’s his name”.

“Gendry”

“Ay him, he looks like you mean something to him. He seems a good man Arya; I’m just a bitter old cunt who’s not even sure what he’s living for”.

“Podrick’s a boy, I don’t want a naive fumble and Gendry’s too complicated. I’m really really scared he’d ask me to marry him”.

“And why shouldn’t you, he’s a lot more than a blacksmith now, or he soon will be”.

“That’s not what would have stopped me, I’m not marrying anyone now, marriage means babies and dresses and being a mother and that’s not me Sandor, you of all people must have spent enough time with me to know that”.

“And sex with me tonight won’t mean a baby if you survive, which I strongly suspect you will. If anyone’s told you you can’t catch a child first time they’re lying”.

“I’ll worry about that later, that’s tomorrow evening’s problem. For now I’m addressing this evening’s, which is that I don’t want to die a virgin and I think that you’re the man who will have uncomplicated sex with me, but still be sensitive enough to make sure I enjoy myself. You said a man needed to take his time and now I’ve relieved the pressure I think you will”.

“Oh you’ve not removed the real pressure. You want me to make your first time special, get you past losing your virginity, ensure you don’t end up feeling used and make sure you enjoy yourself despite the pain; no that’s no pressure at all for a man who beds a couple of women a week. How many women do you think I’ve had since we had that discussion about my evening habits eh, ten, twenty, hundreds. I’ve got some bad news for you Arya the answers none and there are good reasons for that that go a lot further than my ugly mug. For all your exterior hardness, inside you there’s a little fluffy duckling just like your sister had before she got so badly abused and I’m not sure I can avoid damaging it”.

She got her arms out of his and wrapped them round him. “Well I am. I said I’m not naive, I’m also far from a real virgin. Too many hours in a Braavosi brothel, too many large and I mean large, every bit as big as you, horn dildo’s. It’s not the mechanics I’m nervous of, or missing, it’s the feeling of someone else sharing the pleasure with me, of lying in each other’s arms afterwards, forgetting for a while what’s coming tomorrow. Surely even you will appreciate the last bit”.

“You really are determined aren’t you”.

“Yes”.

“So are we going up to your solar”.

“No, If we’re seen there’ll be complications and I’m not sneaking around trying to smuggle you up there. You get your pants down and I’ll do like I said and sit on top of you. You can make it pleasant that way can’t you”.

“If you do what I tell you, you can make it pleasant for yourself wolf girl”.

She stood up and took a step back away from him, pulled her top over her head and her breeches and small clothes down “I’m not your servant get your breeches and that bloody armour off”.


	2. Lift off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If all you want to imagine next is a massive wave crashing onto a beach or a volcano erupting then move straight onto Chapter 3 now. If you want the details read this chapter.

So they were naked, him lying on his back her stood in front of him. He could feel his cock starting to stiffen as he took in her body. Pert little breasts jutting out, engorged red nipples looking him in the eye, her bush matched her eyebrows, for such a tiny body there was so much of it, dark brown and curly, the one thing that said she wasn’t just a girl.

She could see his cock stiffening and growing. Should she look at something else, why, it was what she’d come for and it wasn’t as if she’d seen dozens of them. It was long and thick, he certainly wasn’t going to be a disappointment, the tip was heading for his belly button quite rapidly. She licked her lips and put a hand down to her bush and slipped a finger into the slit in the flesh, gods she was wet. Idly she started to gently play with the little button at the top and the familiar flushed sensation started in her belly; that hadn’t taken much. Well this was pleasant but it wasn’t getting anything going with him and that big fat cock. Since her conversation with Sandor on the horse she’d learned that popular as it seemed to be with the men of Westeros a girl didn’t much enjoy being mounted from behind, so she stepped forward a leg each side of his body.

Just for a second he wondered if she’d lost her nerve, then she slipped a finger between her legs and started to rub, then took two steps forward a leg either side of him. Her toes touched his armpits and she started to squat.

“Further up”

“What”

“Get your feet past beside my head”.

“But then I’ll be sitting on your face”.

“Yes and you’re going to stay there until I push you back up, then you back yourself off onto my cock, not before”.

She was about to tell him he didn’t give her orders, when she realised this time maybe she should just shut up and do what he said; so she took the extra pace forward and lowered herself into place.

With her legs apart Sandor had a prime view of her and was enjoying what he saw. The flesh was flushed and moisture was clearly visible, and there was plenty to look at. He could clearly see the button and hood, the lips hanging down, slightly lopsided like most girls were “Down you come then wolf girl”.

She looked down at him, she could see where his eyes were focused, she let her fingers slip down and opened things up for him “Enjoying the view”.

“Definitely, in case you’re wondering it all looks like I expected, you don’t have anything I’d label as ‘odd’ down there”.

Funnily that reassurance felt comforting so she lowered herself onto his mouth, and almost jumped back up as his tongue went straight to the sensitive point. “Yi! gently”. She realised he probably wasn’t going to actually respond verbally to that since he had his mouth full and since her mother had always said not to talk with your mouth full she expected he’d been given the same admonishment; so she let her legs relax again and let his tongue resume contact. He seemed to have gotten the hint that the first stroke had been a bit vigorous as he started flicking her button with the very end of his tongue for a few strokes, then paused while he used his whole mouth to suck gently. She’d hadn’t envisaged him starting this way, she’d been planning on some kissing and hands doing something, she wasn’t quite sure what but something, before things had moved on to him entering her so there was a slight feeling of having nothing to do with her hands. Not wanting to be entirely passive she crossed her arms and made some gentle circles around her nipples with her fingers. Yes that was nice and she found if she fitted in with the rhythm of his tongue below it made the sense of surge and relax heighten and heighten was certainly what it was doing. Sandor had picked up the pace slightly and she found she was rolling her hips backwards to match the faster flicks and make it more intense by increasing the pressure. Yes this was getting to be good, she squeezed her knees round his head and pushed down really hard into his tongue.

Sandor could feel her getting faster and firmer, then she started to moan, little whimpering sounds as she rolled her hips back to get the best contact. He slowed down, more suck less flicking tongue and she pushed harder and faster against him, she wasn’t going to wait for him any longer so he pushed his hands under her bum and pushed her forcibly upwards.

“No - I need more”.

“Back up and sit on it then lean forward again”.

She scrambled backwards grabbing between his legs, yes there it was it was big enough you’d not miss it easily. She lifted it off his belly and kept going backwards impaling herself on the shaft, driving it into herself in her urge to get her button back down onto him and start rubbing it again. If anything split she didn’t notice her whole focus was getting her hips hard onto his and she was there and she could start to rock and rub the button herself now, she was in charge and she needed it to happen and happen soon. The pause had been at just the wrong [Sandor thought it was just the right] moment, she’d been right on the verge and not wanted to stop and now she wasn’t going to. His arms were round her upper body and head holding her down on his chest, her legs were clamping in time with the hip thrusts. She wanted to kiss him but his head was way above hers, she got some flesh in her mouth, it was only going to be a nibble but then it hit her and as everything else spasmed and clamped so did her teeth.

Christ that hurt, Sandor wasn’t used to being eaten during sex. In all honesty Sandor wasn’t that use to sex, but he was pretty sure she was enjoying this bit as her whole body jerked three or four times and then went very limp. He’d already got her in his arms so it wasn’t difficult to roll her over onto her back and start to hump himself into her with a steady beat. This wasn’t going to take long he could feel things moving towards the exit, she was stiffening again, bucking her hips at him.

“No more, gods no more”.

Quietly he said to himself “Sorry lady it’s too late now”, with her bucking as well he was just one more stroke, yes, he drove as far in as he could and felt everything surging out, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, relax. At the last second he avoided letting his elbows relax, which was hard every muscle in his body was screaming enough, but if he dropped on her even from six inches she’d probably not be able to breath. Desperately he rolled back again so she was on his chest and he could relax. “Was that alright then”.


	3. Re-entry and splashdown

“Yes”, it was just one word but it was said with a sense of finality, he was pretty sure she’d not forget tonight in a hurry. He could feel he was softening inside her so he part rolled sideways and part pushed her gently off him and down his side.

“Was it good for you too”.

“I’m easy to please, the first time in several years somewhere warm and wet instead of dry and calloused, of course it was fucking good”.

“I still owe you”.

“You owe me nothing, girl I’m still amazed you asked me; that means more to me than actually doing it. Biting chunks wasn’t quite so pleasant mind”.

“Sorry, I only meant to nibble but then it just went off like a burst of dragon fire, for a second I couldn’t really see, just a sort of blur and flashes”.

Her shoulder was under his right armpit, her head on his shoulder. He smelt sweaty musky and so so right, something was churning inside her and it wasn’t lust; her muscles felt relaxed she knew she was satiated, she had a nervous feeling that what she was feeling was something dangerously close to ‘love’. His breath was deep and slow, he’d clearly gone to sleep. She twisted slightly, cocked one leg over him, closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of him. Her breathing slowed.

\--------------------------------------------

They both woke suddenly, the clanging of the castle alarm bell yanking them unwillingly from sleep and leaving them both immediately disorientated. Automatic reactions had them both up and getting dressed before their brains had started to function. Perhaps with the advantage of youth and with less to put on Arya came out of autopilot soonest.

“Sandor that was fucking brilliant, stay alive for me - please”.

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning on dying for me as well”.

It was only as she was pulling her breeches up that the sheath fell out of her pocket. She’d found it in the solar, she presumed it had been her father’s and she’d really really intended to remember to put it on Sandor before he got inside her, but her brain had headed into that surging feeling in her groin so fast it must have slipped her mind. FUCK! “Sandor I’ve got to go now, and quickly, find me afterwards please”. She was shoving her feet into her boots and heading for the door to the storeroom.

“Don’t you fret wolf girl I’ll still be here”. He realised the last word was addressed to an open door; she’d gone. Well it had certainly been a better evening than he’d expected, he hoped she wasn’t going to regret it by this evening; if they both made it to this evening. Still yesterday had been a pleasant surprise why shouldn’t today be another. Sandor got his hauberk settled on his shoulders, rammed his feet into his boots and set out to find some breakfast.

Arya made it to her solar with the hot water and doused the herbs. This wasn’t the thing to be doing in preparation for a battle but she intended to survive and she didn’t intend to spoil that by having to worry if she was pregnant. She swirled the mixture round, she used rather a lot but it wasn’t going to have time to steep for long. She wolfed down the bread she grabbed in passing, then picked up the bowl and blew on it before gulping the liquid down. “AH!” Shit that was hot, she could feel the blisters forming on the roof of her mouth. Everything last night had been so good, he’d been tender, he’d been good and yes it was different from playing with a borrowed dildo. She’d enjoyed every minute of it even the slightly tummy churning feeling afterwards; so why had it all fallen apart this morning when she realised she’d forgotten to put him in the sheath. She manged to get the rest of the liquid down her throat without further injury, then Jon appeared at the door.

“Coming”.

She nearly made a retort about trembling legs but realised he’d either misunderstand or it would take too much explaining, “Yes”.

The two of them headed out into the yard to join the rest of the force leaving the castle. One part of her brain was thinking ‘This is it then’, but another kept whispering ‘No last night was it, and you want more it and less of this’.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this Bathtime 2 is virtually a continuation of the story.
> 
> Please leave comments, positive or negative, or I feel like I’m performing a monologue in an empty theatre.


End file.
